Lips Of An Angel
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: A small song fic between Remus and Hermione to the song Lips Of An Angel. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


_**Lips Of An Angel**___

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Remus groaned as he heard the voice calling out from the fireplace in the lounge room, the voice was familiar, but in his tired state he couldn't put a name to it. Teddy had only just gone to sleep and Remus decided to take the night shift, to let Tonks sleep.

He walked in to the lounge room and gasped. "Hermione?" He asked the shock evident in his voice. God she was beautiful! Every time he saw her, she made his knees go weak and his heart race, even after the war had ended, their feelings hadn't. Even if they had gone with other people.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

"Remus…" Hermione whispered staring up at her ex professor. Her hair was messy and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Darling what is wrong?" Remus asked falling to his knees in front of the green flames. "Why are you crying?"

"Ron has been an ass again…" Hermione mumbled with a watery chuckle. "Quiditch is more important to him then my birthday… Again."

How Remus wanted to pull her through the flames and hug it better, make the pain of it go away. "He's an idiot…" He mumbled, making her laugh again.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  


"Does he know you are talking to me?" Remus asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No, you know what would happen if he found out…" Hermione said, referring to Ron's anger problem and his jealousy. "Why am I with him?"

"Because we never worked…" Remus whispered, looking at her with tears in his eyes. "_Because he was there to offer you comfort when I wasn't."_

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

Remus glanced back in to his room to make sure that Tonks was still asleep, a small smile had formed on his lips. Yes, he loved Hermione, but Tonks was still his wife. Mrs Lupin, something he never thought he would ever have in his life, and now he had her.

In his state he was not about to risk it all on chasing his feelings for Hermione, he was to old and to poor for her. Ron was so much better then he was, even if Ron had some tendencies to be egocentric and forget things.

"I still think we should try again…" Hermione whispered, pulling a curl behind her ear. "Even just for a few days…" She added, staring up at him.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  


Remus could feel his knees going weak, how he wanted to say yes, how he wanted to jump through the flames and tackle her to the ground and make love for the rest of the night.

"You know it wouldn't work Hermione. I'm to old and poor for you. You have a whole life ahead of you, I have nothing to offer you…" Remus said, trying to ignore his heart breaking as he spoke the words.

"You have your love to offer me!" Hermione countered, staring up at him with desperation in her eyes.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  


"You will always have my love." Remus whispered, reaching through the flames and stroking her cheek. "Always."

The moment was broken by Teddy's crying, Remus's fantasy was torn away from him and reality hit him in full force. He wasn't with Hermione, he was with Tonks, and those few kisses that he and Hermione had shared were all that they had. Memories and nothing more.

"It's late darling, and my little man needs me." He stated, withdrawing his hand from the warm flames. It was getting harder and harder to say goodbye to the beautiful witch before him, but his life waited.

"I love you." Hermione whispered before her head vanished from the flames and they died down in the fireplace.

"I love you too." Remus whispered, getting up and going back to the life he and the war had picked for him. Sometimes he wondered if things could have been different if there was no war, if there was no Tonks, and Hermione was Teddy's mother.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

**So I hope you guys like this. :D**

**I am thinking of starting another chapter story, but I haven't worked out when or what it will be. It might be a time turner fic using my OC. But I don't know.**


End file.
